Problem: A white pair of glasses costs $$40$, and a brown sweater costs $$4$. The white pair of glasses costs how many times as much as the brown sweater costs?
Solution: The cost of the white pair of glasses is a multiple of the cost of the brown sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$40 \div $4$ $$40 \div $4 = 10$ The white pair of glasses costs $10$ times as much as the brown sweater costs.